It's Not Over
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Jibbs songfic to Daughtry's song. And the way they try to get it right this time around.


**_This one is for V, since she was the one who suggested the song. And I recommend that no one tries to write a songfic to this song ever again. We all know it's a beautiful song, but it's too dmn hard to write a songfic to it._**

**

* * *

**

It's Not Over

_I __was blown away  
__What could I say  
__It all seemed to make sense  
__You've taken away everything  
__And I can't deal with that._

There was something he never told her, when he first remembered her after waking up from the coma there had been another memory in his mind. After he remembered them in bed together he remembered waking up in that bed alone. The envelope with his name on it on the nightstand.

The note that was inside it, saying she had to leave and that things were over between them. His own Dear John letter.

He remembered not believing it at first, and the anger that followed it. That was when he threw the old fashioned alarm clock through the room, the sound of glass breaking after the clock hit the mirror on the other side of the room ended this new, old memory. And made him face her again.

He couldn't even describe the feeling that was inside of him. Just remembering made it return in full force. After Shannon died, he had vowed to never feel like that again. He'd tried to fill the hole in his heart, but after two failed marriages he knew it could never happen.

Then, he met her. And he broke his promise. After feeling happier than he'd been in years he let that feeling return. Or to be more precise, she made him feel it again. The feeling of emptyness, like there was some kind of hole in his heart, one that couldn't be fixed.

_I try to see the good in life  
__but good things in life are hard to find  
__We'll blow it away, blow it away  
__Can we make this something good? _

He had tried to get over her. In the same pattern as the last time. A new marriage, a new wife. One that made him happy. Almost. But she wasn't able to fill the emptyness inside him so things ended again. There had been another woman in his life after her, and with that, the possibility of another marriage. Things between them had been good. Kind of. He still kept a lot to himself. Secrets he didn't trust anyone with. Not yet at least.

But then she returned. She became his boss. And it seemed like the hole in his heart slowly started to mend again. That was the only reason why he ended things with future ex wife number four. Even after she told him there would be no 'off the job' he knew he wanted to fix things between them. And while doing that, maybe she could mend those last pieces of his heart.

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
__Let's start over  
__Try to do it right this time around  
__It's not over  
__Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
__This love is killin me  
__But you're the only one  
__It's not over _

Some would compare it to a dance, others to a game of tag. He just imagined it as a battle against the waves. They could bring you to your destination, but they could also make the distance even bigger. Every time he thought he could see the harbour in the distance, there came another wave crashing down on them.. Making sure their journey was delayed.

He didn't know how much longer he could stand the wait. Secretly sneaking glances was something he never imagined himself doing but lately it seemed to happen more often. To see the smile that lit up her face when something or someone made her laugh. To see the adorable frown on her face while she was working trough difficult reports.

Parts of him wanted to push her up against the wall and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But the other parts knew she would probably kill him if he did it.

Looking back he was glad he didn't listen to those parts.

_I've taken all I can take  
__And I cannot wait  
__We're wastin too much time  
__Bein strong, holdin on  
__Can't let it bring us down _

(flashback)

They'd been fighting again. The anger had flushed her cheeks, and made the look in her eyes something that no man could ever resist.

Especially not him.

Finally he did the thing he'd been dreaming of for such a long time. He pushed her against the door of her office, and didn't even hesitate a second to kiss her.

The shocked look on her face was quickly replaced with one that was much softer. She returned his kiss with equal passion. This time they let their tongues fight their battle for them.

For too long they had been trying to deny and resist everything between them. The looks of longing, the touches.

Too many time wasted while trying to keep their distance. And that time was the exact part they were making up for right now.

_My life with you means everything  
__So I won't give up that easily  
__I'll blow it away, blow it away  
__Can we make this something good?  
__Cause it's all misunderstood _

She hadn't spoken to him since. Every message directed to his team came from Cynthia or sometimes Ziva. He knew she regretted it. He knew she tried to forget it ever happened by drowning herself in her work. Work and dates.

That was the part he hated most. Seeing the frequent delivery of flowers arrive at her office. Knowing that there was someone else after her heart besides him.

This time he wouldn't let go of her that easily. No Dear John letter on the nightstand, no stolen kisses that were never spoken of again. Something real, something they could build together. Without secrets, no hidden meanings and no misunderstandings.

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
__Let's start over  
__Try to do it right this time around  
__It's not over  
__Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
__This love is killin me  
__But you're the only one  
__It's not over _

Jethro Gibbs was never a man to woo a woman with romance. Somehow, it just happened.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't working this time.

That was why he bought one beautiful rose.Red, of course. As cliche as it was. It wasn't much, but it was definitely as start.

A small card was attached to it when Jenny saw it on her desk a few hours later.

_Lets get it right this time around._

She smiled as she read it. Knowing there was only one man who would do somehthing like this for her. Even if he really wasn't the romantic type.

_We can't let this get away  
__Let it out, let it out  
__Don't get caught up in yourself  
__Let it out _

The rose had lead to a talk. One that had been coming for a really long time. For the first time in years they were completely honest with each other.

"I miss you Jen."

"Jethro". She let her voice trail off. Not sure how to reply to that. Sure she missed him too, waking up next to him every morning, the feeling of him touching her, kissing her, making love to her. But was she ready to break this rule?

She felt him push a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. His fingers grazing her jawline softly. It was then she found the answer to her own question.

"I missed you too."

And that was just the beginning of a talk that filled the entire night. He made her tell him why she really left that night. And in return she made sure he told her what happened to him. With Shannon, Kelly, all the ex wives.

It was a night for healing, finally everything was out in the open. Without secrets they could start their relationship again.

_Let's start over  
__We'll try to do to it right this time around  
__It's not over  
__Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
__This love is killin me  
__But you're the only one  
__It's not over _

Just a few weeks later, he had landed himself in the hospital again. And again Jenny was right by his side. Waiting for him to finally wake up. Luckily it wasn't a coma this time.

She remembered the last time she sat here. How much it hurt when he called her Shannon. Not knowing who that was, she was hurt he never told her about the new woman in his life. Then she found out that Shannon had died years ago.

And suddenly things started to make more sense. The way he never told about his past before he went to the Gulf war. The way he tried to avoid talking about family. And lastly, the way he hid in the basement.She suspected it was still difficult for him to walk around in the house that made him relive all those memories. Happy ones, but also sad because there was no chance of them ever returning.

Softly she stroked his hand and studied his face, half covered underneath the gauze. What she saw shocked her.

It was the same look as he had the last time.

_Let's start over  
__It's not over, yeah...  
__This love is killin me  
__But you're the only one  
__It's not __over_

Finally after waiting two day besides his bed he opened his eyes. Confused about his surroundings. Confused to see the red head who was sleeping with her head next to his hand and her left hand covering his right.

"Jen?" He softly nudged her awake.

She woke up startled, the hand that pushed her softly was the one she would recognize anywhere.

He was finally awake.

"Morning Jethro, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why are you here Jen? I thought you had a new assignment and that there was no reason for you to stay in Paris?" he spat out the last words. Hurt, angry, like it was all still fresh in his mind.

"Jethro, I.." She tried to see if there was a doctor around. Not knowing if she could tell him the real story. If he could handle the truth. She decided to settle for the next best thing.

"I came back."


End file.
